Messy Dreams
by Severely Sexual
Summary: The first chapter summarises this story (don't worry, it's like 250 words). Carly decides to have some fun with Sam in a dream, after which Sam decides to turn the tables. WARNING! Involves futa-on-female and lesbian sex.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the trampoline in the floor in Carly's bedroom, bouncing up a down casually as I watched Girly Cow re-runs at half-past-one in the morning. Oh, Girly Cow...you are the best.

Carly walked into the room, a pink dressing gown around her, pressing quite tightly around her body, showing her curves off really nicely. Her B cup boobs looked so much bigger, almost like Ds in that gown of hers. The light from the ceiling lamp cascaded across her face, showing off her sheer beauty, and those gorgeous hips were demonstrated to perfection with her subtle, oh-so-sexy curves.

"Hey, Sam...," she cooed to me, and the gown was untied and fell down. Only a red lace bra and panties covered her body. And those boobs of hers were definitely bigger, no doubt about it (God, they HAD to be Ds at least, but how?) "I wanna play a game with you, and it starts...," she pulled me up from the trampoline and pressed me close, arms around my waist like a...like a dude, "...with this." She kissed me. Just a peck on the lips, followed by the most wondrous smile ever, but she still kissed me.

I think I liked where this was going. I grinned.

A/N: Just a short intro to a story with a female Sam and female Carly, then futa Carly with female Sam, and finally futa Sam with female Carly. Three more chapters will be coming soon, so stay tuned.

ALSO, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I think I liked where this was going. I grinned.

The first thing I said was in regard to her boobs. "Hey Carls, since when, uh, since when were your tits so...so b–"

"So big?" She giggled a bit. I loved that giggle. "Don't you remember what happened last week? Y'know, with Spencer's milk churning machine...it went haywire and the milk landed all over me as I came out of the bathroom after my shower.

"O-Oh, oh yeah, I remember now. Hehe!" I lied through my teeth. I had no idea what she was going on about, but I wasn't going to keep asking questions when her jugs were this big.

"Then I'm sure you remember how apparently my wet boobs were able to absorb some of the milk and they grew a little."

"Uh-huh." I just nodded in agreement.

"Well I kept pouring milk over my boobs after I had showers, and they kept growing." She let out another giggle, "So here they are."

"Uh-huh," I repeated, staring directly at her assets.

There was a brief pause.

Carly leant over and whispered directly into my ear, "Touch them." My eyes widened. "Go on, you know you want to." She backed away from me a few inches and started massaging them through her bra. "Come on, I won't bite." She winked. She must really mean this. Because if she didn't, It was too late anyway.

I reached out my right hand and placed it onto her left breast. She let out a moan instantly, obviously just to tease me, there was no way they were that sensitive. Right?

I gave it a slight squeeze and Carly gasped quickly. I couldn't believe it. My hands were barely doing anything and here she was letting out sexual cries like we were in the middle of an orgy.

And boy, did it turn me on. I pushed my other hand onto her free breast and caressed them both equally, massaging the colossal Ds with my palms, slipping my thumb over her left nipple. A sharp intake of air followed, Carly clearly very aroused by such simple actions. I wondered...if she was this aroused now, what would it be like if we were actually fucking? I couldn't bear to wait for an answer.

Instantly my left hand slid up to Carly's cheek as I pushed my lips onto hers, her lips vibrating as she moaned into my mouth, opening to slip some tongue in. It was pure ecstasy. Her hands wrapped themselves around my waist before cupping around my ass and her hands squeezing gently before she gave a little attention to my front, one of her knuckles brushing against my privates through my jeans, causing them to tingle slightly.

I returned to her chest as my hands also travelled lower and lower still, before reaching her crotch. I rubbed my palm over the area, feeling a slight ridge down there. Carly almost howled with delight...there was something seriously wrong about this.

As Carly regained her breath, she put her hand in the way to stop me from pleasuring her down there again. "Sam, I used it somewhere else as well," this sentence greatly confused me.

"Used what where?"

"The milk! Down there!" Ohhh, this all made a little more sense now. Well, not really. "After I realised how sensitive the milk was making these," she cradled her boobs, 'mmm'ing slightly from the sensation, "I decided to use it...somewhere else." I sent a puzzled look her way. "My clit! I used milk and water on my clit to make it more sensitive! But there was a bit of a side-effect...," a somewhat frightened look appeared on her face.

I wondered what on Earth she was going on about, so I asked her. "What side-effect?"

"I have...I gr...it's..my clit bega- oh just see for yourself, you wanted to get in my pants anyway!" She gestured to her panties invitingly.

I pushed my hand inside, past the hem to find something wet and hard in my hand. Carly let out the loudest moan that I'd heard so far tonight, but it didn't deter me at all from pulling the thing out of her panties whilst my other hand pulled them down her legs.

A pink, fleshy rod, protruding about two inches out from above her dripping wet pussy was in my hand. I was holding her engorged clitoris in my fingers. It was then that I realised Carly was biting her lower lip from the amount of pleasure my fingertips gave her. I dropped my hand and she inhaled deeply, sighing from relief. An idea popped into my head.

"Have you got any more milk?"

A/N: Sorry it's been a while and it's so short, but schoolwork's important right now, and I'm making that a priority. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, but whatever you think, LEAVE ME REVIEWS! :D


End file.
